Harry Tom Potter Jedusor, voyageur temporel
by superluna-slash
Summary: SLASH HPSS HPSB. Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry est trahit par Dumbledore. Décidé à se venger, il remonte le temps à l’époque des maraudeurs, et devient Harry Jedusor, fils caché de Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1 : Nouvel élève

**Titre :****Harry Tom Potter Jedusor, voyageur temporel**

**Résumé** : SLASH HPSS HPSB HPSSSB. Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry est trahit par Dumbledore. Décidé à se venger, il remonte le temps à l'époque des maraudeurs, et commence sa septième année sous le nom d'Harry Jedusor, fils caché de Voldemort... Et il compte bien en profiter pour draguer son parrain et son ancien professeur de potions!

**Disclaimer** : Tout les objets, persos et lieux appartiennent à mon idole, JK Rowling.

**Notes de l'auteur** :

- Ne tiens compte ni du tome 6, ni du tome 7, mais contient des rappels sur les horcruxes.

- Je sais le titre n'est pas très original, mais allez faire comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un voyage temporel sans mettre des dérivés des mots « voyage » et « temporel » dans le titre…

- Je précise qu'**IL NE S'AGIT PAS D'UN SLASH HARRY/VOLDEMORT **(même si j'adore les HPLV…).

- Par contre il y aura effectivement des slashs au programme…donc vous êtes prévenus !!

- **SLASH HARRY/SEVERUS/SIRIUS JEUNES** (c'est tout de suite plus intéressant ...)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Nouvel élève**

Le ministère avait osé. Il avait détruit tout les horcruxes, tué Voldemort, et eux, ils avaient osé. Quelle bande de lâches.

Harry était furieux. Après la mort de Sirius, il avait été dévasté. Il avait pourchassé sans relâche Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Ca lui avait prit un an. Une année entière loin de Poudlard et de ses amis. Une année entière à s'entrainer aux cotés de l'Ordre, sous l'œil supposé bienveillant de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore. Rien que d'entendre ce nom lui donnait envie de commettre un meurtre. Le sien. Harry avait fait confiance au vieux fou…et il avait eu tord.

Après la bataille finale, on l'avait installé à l'infirmerie pour soi-disant récupérer. Il s'était alors vu réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par un Severus Rogue à l'air inquiet. Or Severus Rogue n'est JAMAIS inquiet.

Le ministère venait pour l'arrêter. Toute une troupe d'aurors rien que pour lui, il était gâté. Et à leur tête, Albus Dumbledore.

Avec du recul, Harry s'était rendu compte que le vieux fou avait une part de responsabilité dans tout ce qui lui était arrivé. La mort de ses parents pour avoir cru à une stupide prophétie. Le décès de Cédric à cause de son incompétence sénile. La disparition de Sirius pour l'avoir garder dans l'ignorance. Mais surtout, il était responsable des tortures qu'il subissait chaque été chez les Dursley. Son corps était encore recouvert de toutes les leçons dont son oncle l'avait « gratifié ».

Maudit Dumbledore. Il aurait du accepter l'offre de Voldemort dès le début. Le seigneur des ténèbres aurait peut-être même fait de lui son héritier. Après tout, il possédait les mêmes pouvoirs que lui. Il resssentait l'horcruxe dans son esprit. Il ressentait la présence protectrice de Tom Jedusor en lui. Oui, Voldemort lui aurait donné une vie bien meilleure que celle qu'il avait eu. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

C'est pourquoi à cet instant, il était en train de courir à travers le château, essayant de se sortir de ce pétrin. Rogue lui avait remis sa baguette, sa cape d'invisibilité, et la carte des maraudeurs. Il lui avait même promis de mettre ses amis au courant de sa situation, et de tout faire pour l'aider. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le maître des potions se serait opposé au directeur. Il faut croire que tout change. Il espérait simplement que ce serait suffisant.

Ils allaient tous payer.

* * *

Les aurors étaient partout. Aucune sortie n'était accessible. Ni aucun passage secret. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. La salle sur Demande.

Il la vit enfin. Il passa trois fois devant. Il cherchait un moyen de s'échapper. Il cherchait un moyen de les faire payer. Il cherchait un moyen de se venger de tout ceux qui l'avaient trahit.

Et quand la porte apparu et qu'il l'ouvrit, il se senti happer dans un tourbillon.

Poudlard n'était pas un château ordinaire. Poudlard avait une âme. Poudlard était une entité à part entière. Et Poudlard n'aimait pas ce que l'ont fasse du mal à l'un de ses enfants.

Et Harry était l'un de ses préférés. Il était l'un des rares à ressentir sa magie, à entendre son appel. Il était l'un des rares à lui parler, à la comprendre, à l'écouter.

Oui, Harry était exceptionnel.

C'est elle qui avait convaincu Severus de l'aider. Elle qui l'avait guider jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Et surtout, c'est elle qui savait comment le sauver.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était sur un lit moelleux. La pièce était ronde, sobre, et dans les tons verts et argent. Il mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser, cherchant à comprendre où il était. Il était dans la salle sur demande. Il était en sécurité. Enfin.

En se relevant, il se rendit compte que le pyjama de l'infirmerie avait disparut. Il portait désormais une simple robe noire, mais à sa taille et dans un tissu soyeux. Aux pieds du lit se trouvait une malle. A l'intérieur se trouvaient probablement les réponses à ses questions.

Il l'ouvrit. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant le nom de son propriétaire.

_Harry Tom Potter Jedusor_

OK. Il avait un problème.

A l'intérieur de la mallette se trouvaient des vêtements, de nombreux grimoires, des parchemins, de l'encre,…et des produits Weasley, tout droit sortis du magasin de farces et attrapes.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit un léger rire. Doux et cristallin. Comme une caresse. Il aimait ce son. Poudlard était l'une des seules à ne lui avoir jamais fait de mal. Avec elle il était en sécurité. Il le savait.

Restait à savoir ce qu'elle avait manigancé.

Il poursuivi son exploration. A coté du lit se trouvait une petite table de chevet. Et sur la table, le Daily Prophète. Enfin une information claire. Il chercha alors des yeux les nouvelles qui devaient lui manquer.

_Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom toujours plus puissant._

OK. Pas de panique. Normalement, il avait tué Voldemort, il en était sûr. Oui, Voldemort était mort. Il en était certain.

Il se calma et décida de regarder plus attentivement la première page. Et vit alors la date.

_1__er__ septembre 1976_

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas avoir remonter le temps. Pas aussi loin. Il devait avoir le même age que ses parents. Au secours !

Ca signifiait que tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait…pour rien. Toutes ces souffrances…pour rien.

Non!

Il allait se venger. Il allait rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres. Il allait protéger sa famille. Et Dumbledore allait payer.

-Harry Tom Potter Jedusor, murmura Harry pour lui-même. Je suppose que je peux passer pour son fils !

Un léger gloussement lui confirma son hypothèse. Il aimait bien cette idée. Et Harry commença à se créer sa nouvelle identité.

- Je suis né en Albanie. Mon père est Voldemort, mais ignore tout de mon existence. Ma mère était une Potter, mais elle est morte quand j'étais bébé. Non! Mon autre père était un Potter. Voldemort a toujours préféré les hommes! Donc mon "papa" est mort quand j'étais bébé. Je ne connais donc rien de lui, pas de photos, pas de souvenirs! J'ai été élevé par des moldus. J'ai eu 17 ans cet été. Et étant majeur, j'ai décidé de partir à la recherche de mon cher père.

Bon, ça c'était la version pour Voldemort. Autant rester le plus proche de la vérité.

Pour les autres, il serait Harry Jedusor, enfant de moldu, orphelin, venu tout droit d'Albanie. Même si Dumbledore se doute de la vérité, ce sera plus sûr. Pas la peine de se mettre les trois-quarts de l'école à dos dès le premier jour en clamant haut et fort être le fils du plus puissant mage noir de tout les temps.

Il faudra qu'il se fasse répartir à Serpentard. Après tout, le fis du grand Voldemort ne peut pas atterrir à Gryffondor. Mais il faudra qu'il se fasse des amis dans les autres maisons. Etre enfant de moldu à Serpentard, c'est une tragédie. Ca attirera la sympathie. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il fasse attention aux jeunes mangemorts. Surtout s'il y a Bellatrix.

Autant ne pas se faire tuer avant le début des festivités !

* * *

Il sentait les élèves arriver au château. Il allait bientôt devoir faire son entrée. Il attendrait le signal de Poudlard. Il avait fait quelques changements dans son apparence, histoire de ne pas être la copie conforme de James. Un simple sort de correction de vue, des cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules, et le tour était joué ! Il ressemblait déjà plus à Tom Jedusor qu'à James Potter.

Ca y'est, c'était le moment !

Poudlard lui ouvrit les immenses portes amenant à la Grande Salle. Le corps professoral s'était levé dans un bel ensemble, baguette à la main. Certains élèves les avaient imités. La salle était plongée dans le silence.

Harry commença à avancer, tout en scannant la salle. Il vit Rogue du coin de l'œil, et lui fit un léger signe de tête que celui-ci perçu, incrédule. Il vit aussi les maraudeurs, baguette à la main. Et à côté d'eux, Lily. Il fit un léger sourire moqueur à Sirius, et poursuivi vers la table des professeurs.

Oui, cette fois-ci, il allait protéger ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Personne ne leur ferait de mal !

Il fut sorti de ses rêveries par la voix froide de Dumbledore.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faîtes-vous ici ?

Que le jeu commence !

-Mon nom est Harry Jedusor ! Et étant donné que Poudlard est une école, continua-t-il avec sarcasme, je suppose que je suis ici pour étudier ! Je rentre en septième année !

A partir de l'instant où il avait donné son nom, Dumbledore avait pali. Fait qui n'avait pas échappé à un Severus Rogue plus qu'intrigué.

-Comment êtes vous entré ? demanda le directeur.

-Par la porte, répliqua Harry avec un cynisme qui fit rire les Serpentards.

-Peu importe, vous êtes prié de partir ! Si vous refusez, je devrais faire appel aux aurors !

Harry eu un petit sourire aux lèvres. Si Dumbledore perdait déjà son sang froid, l'année allait être amusante. Le vieux fou l'aurai sûrement attaquer, s'il n'y avait pas actuellement des centaines de témoins. Dure, dure, la vie !

-Je suis désolé monsieur le directeur, mais selon la règle 2413, alinéa 7, paragraphe 2 du chapitre 748 du règlement de Poudlard, tout élève présent sur la liste doit être répartit. Or, je suis sur la Liste !

Oh oui, il était sur la liste. Poudlard y avait veillé. Et apparemment, Dumbledore venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte. Il était blanc comme un fantôme. Il semblait même tétanisé. C'est fou ce que c'était jouissif !

Harry commençait à s'impatienter. Bien, si personne ne voulait bouger le petit doigt, il allait se faire répartir lui-même.

Harry s'avança vers l'estrade, prit le choixpeau et le mit sur sa tête. Personne n'avait osé ne serait-ce que remuer sa baguette, le laissant se faire répartir.

_Oh, mais que vois-je ! Un voyageur temporel…Et je vois de la colère, une envie de vengeance ! Tu possèdes de nombreuses qualités ! De l'intelligence, de la ruse, du courage, de la loyauté…tu aurais ta place dans chaque maison, mais je vois que tu as déjà fait ton choix…ce sera _SERPENTARD !

La grande salle était toujours dans un silence pesant. Harry, lui, avait ressenti un immense plaisir à l'annonce de sa maison, et commençait déjà à s'avancer vers sa table. Il passa devant tous les élèves, et s'arrêta au bout de la rangée, face à un Severus Rogue cachant toujours aussi bien ses émotions.

Il vit le futur professeur de potion lui jeter un regard perçant alors qu'il s'asseyait face à lui.

-Monsieur Jedusor, se fit entendre la voix du directeur qui se rapprochait dangereusement, vous n'avez aucunement l'autorisation de vous asseoir à cette table. Vous êtes prié de m'accompagner dans mon bureau !

-Je suis désolé Monsieur, fit Harry en ne bougeant pas de sa place, mais je crois que je vais rester exactement là où je suis !

-Dans ce cas là, ce sont les aurors qui s'occuperont de votre cas ! lança Dumbledore

-Dans ce cas là, c'est le bureau des gouverneurs qui s'occupera du votre ! répliqua Harry du tac au tac. Et puis-je savoir de quoi je suis accusé ! D'avoir parler sans autorisation ? La prochaine fois, je lèverais la main comme tout bon lèche-botte, ricana le nouveau Serpentard.

-Je vous accuse d'être un mangemort !

-Pour quelqu'un qui me connais depuis dix minutes top chrono, je trouve que vous êtes bien rapide à me juger ! rétorqua le nouvel élève.

Le directeur n'eu pas le temps de répondre, que déjà un groupe d'aurors pénétrait dans la grande salle, provoquant un brouhaha parmi les élèves.

-C'est lui, arrêtez-le ! fit-il aux aurors en désignant le nouvel élève. C'est un mangemort !

-Venez avec nous sans résister jeune homme, commença l'un des sorciers.

OK. Ca sentait le roussit. Il allait falloir jouer la comédie. Voilà, on fait couler une ou deux larmes. On prend un air de martyr. Et c'est partit !

-Mais c'est quoi le problème dans cette école ? s'insurgea-t-il. C'est parce que j'ai été élevé par des moldus, c'est ça ? On m'avait dit que l'Angleterre avait des préjugés, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là !

Première carte : Un enfant de moldu ne pourrait JAMAIS être un mangemort.

-Où alors, c'est parce que je suis un orphelin ? Que je n'ai pas une immense fortune dans mes coffres ?

Deuxième carte : Le pauvre orphelin est toujours une victime.

-Puisque c'est comme çà, je vais porter plainte pour discrimination, finit dramatiquement Harry en se levant de table.

Troisième carte : Le chantage

A travers ses yeux larmoyants, Le nouveau Serpentard voyait les aurors en état de choc, s'excusant presque. En même temps, ils viennent pour arrêter un mangemort s'étant introduit au milieu d'élèves innocents, et ils se retrouvent avec un enfant de moldu orphelin et désargenté sur les bras !!

Au moins, ils vont me laisser tranquille !

Par contre, les Serpentards ont l'air dégoûté. J'ai peut-être trop bien joué le rôle de l'enfant de moldu. Rogue, lui par contre, il a l'air d'avoir compris mon petit jeu. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.

Que la fête commence !!

………………………………**A SUIVRE**

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu.

Par contre, j'ai besoin d'aide donc je fais un petit **SONDAGE ULTRA IMPORTANT** pour la suite.

Que préférez vous comme couples :** Remus/Fenrir** (les loups-garous, c'est du torride)** ou Remus/Lucius **(en veela bien-sûr ) ou **Remus/Fenrir/Lucius ??**

Si vous avez d'autres idées de couples, même non-slash, elles sont les bienvenues...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser **une review** pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	2. Chapter 2 : Pleine lune

* * *

**Titre**** :Harry Tom Potter Jedusor, voyageur temporel**

**Résumé** : SLASH HPSS HPSB HPSSSB. Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry est trahit par Dumbledore. Décidé à se venger, il remonte le temps à l'époque des maraudeurs, et commence sa septième année sous le nom d'Harry Jedusor, fils caché de Voldemort... Et il compte bien en profiter pour draguer son parrain et son ancien professeur de potions!

**Disclaimer** : Tout les objets, persos et lieux appartiennent à mon idole, JK Rowling.

**Notes de l'auteur** :

- Ne tiens compte ni du tome 6, ni du tome 7, mais contient des rappels sur les horcruxes.

- Je précise qu'**IL NE S'AGIT PAS D'UN SLASH HARRY/VOLDEMORT **(même si j'adore les HPLV…).

- Par contre il y aura effectivement des slashs au programme…donc vous êtes prévenus !!

- **SLASH HARRY/SEVERUS/SIRIUS ****JEUNES** (c'est tout de suite plus intéressant ...)

-RESULTAT DES VOTES : - Remus/ Fenrir : 13 -/ Remus/ Lucius : 17 - / Remus/ Fenrir/ Lucius : 18

…………**Donc je confirme, ce sera un Remus/ Fenrir/ Lucius** (ça c'est joué à pas grand-chose, et de toute façon, c'était où ça, ou Lucius retournait avec Narcissa).

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Pleine lune**

Harry était arrivé depuis à peine trois semaines, et il devait avouer qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Dès le premier soir, il avait découvert que Poudlard l'avait mit dans la même chambre que Rogue. Et les Serpentards étant moins nombreux que les autres maisons, cela signifiait qu'ils n'étaient donc QUE tout les deux. L'opération « séduction Rogue » avait donc pu commencer.

Ensuite, il avait eu droit durant sa première nuit dans le nid des serpents, à un certain nombre de visites. En se levant au petit matin, il avait donc du passer par dessus les dix-sept Serpentards inconscients afin de pouvoir sortir de sa chambre…Le tout sous l'œil médusé de son futur professeur de potion.

Puis avaient eu lieu les premiers cours, où il avait excellé. En même temps, il avait été entraîné par les meilleurs.

Grâce à tous ces efforts, il avait ainsi commencé à être accepté à Poudlard. Il était craint par une partie des Serpentards, mais toujours méprisé par d'autres. Il était admiré par les Serdaigles. Les Poufsouffles semblaient neutres envers lui. Mais les Gryffondors n'avaient toujours pas dépassé la rivalerie entre leurs deux maisons. Enfant de moldu ou pas, il restait toujours un Serpentard.

Mais ce soir, il avait envie de s'amuser. Oh oui, ce soir, était un soir de pleine lune. Il allait donc aller rendre une petite visite à Lunard.

Il s'avait qu'à cette époque, la potion tue-loup n'existait pas. Mais il savait aussi que le Remus de son époque l'avait marqué comme membre de sa meute. En théorie, Lunard devrait donc le reconnaître.

C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il s'éclipsa de sa chambre, sans se rendre compte du regard de son camarade de chambre.

* * *

Remus était arrivé juste avant la pleine lune à la cabane hurlante. Ses amis étaient arrivés peu de temps après sous leur forme animagus, au moment où sa douloureuse transformation avait commencée.

Le loup avait l'habitude de voir ces animaux à chaque pleine lune. Son instinct lui disait qu'ils étaient bizarres. Leur odeur était bizarre. Mais ils lui tenaient compagnie. Et il s'amusait bien avec eux.

Mais ce soir là, quand le loup se réveilla, quelque chose était différent. Il y avait une autre odeur dans l'air. Et tous ces instincts lui criaient un seul et même mot.

_« Meute »_

C'est donc sans plus attendre qu'il sorti de la cabane, surprenant les autres animaux présents. Il se dirigeait vers cette odeur, et elle guidait à travers la forêt épaisse.

Puis soudain, il le vit. Ce n'était pas un loup. C'était un humain. Pourtant, la première chose qui traversa l'esprit du loup en le voyant fut _« louveteau »._

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais cet humain faisait partie de sa meute. Avec agilité, il s'approcha du garçon. Celui-ci l'avait vu, mais n'avait pas esquissé de mouvements. Puis le loup vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage de l'humain, avant que celui-ci ne s'enfuie en riant vers le lac.

Son louveteau avait envie de jouer. Et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué avec un membre de sa meute. Les autres animaux étaient acceptables, mais cet humain était parfait. Lunard, se mit donc à courir à sa poursuite, ne remarquant pas les regards horrifiés des trois animaux et d'un Serpentard, pensant tous à une attaque.

Le loup avait fini par rattraper son louveteau, et l'avait acculé au sol. Il avait alors commencé à méticuleusement lécher le visage du garçon, sous les rires de celui-ci.

* * *

Severus Rogue avait suivi son camarade de chambre discrètement. Certains auraient pu croire que c'était par devoir envers sa maison, d'autres que c'était par simple curiosité. Mais il n'en était rien. La vérité était qu'en voyant son camarade de chambre découcher, il avait eu peur que celui-ci n'aille rejoindre un amant.

Car depuis qu'Harry Jedusor était arrivé à Poudlard, Severus ne savait plus quoi penser. Le brun aux yeux vert avait habilement joué la carte de l'enfant de moldus aux aurors. Mais après quelques petites recherches, Severus avait découvert l'existence d'un certain Tom Jedusor, ancien préfet-en-chef de Serpentard, ayant eu les meilleures notes aux ASPIC depuis Dumbledore lui-même. Harry était donc tout, sauf un sang de bourbe.

Son camarade de chambre avait également déjoué les attaques de plusieurs Serpentards le soir même de son arrivée…sans sortir de son lit. Il était excellent dans toutes les matières, même en potion. Et il était allé jusqu'à sympathiser avec de nombreux Serdaigles.

Mais surtout, le nouvel élève n'arrêtait pas de le narguer. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour le toucher discrètement au bras, effleurer son dos. Il lui faisait souvent des sourires en coin. Et il lui avait même donné l'horrible diminutif de « Sev ».

C'est pourquoi Severus Rogue, plus connu sous le nom de « Prince de sang mêlé », arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard. Il voulait être sur que ce dernier n'allait pas voir une conquête dans son dos.

Mais son inquiétude fut vite remplacée par de la peur. Harry était face à la forêt interdite. Un soir de pleine lune. Et face à lui, un loup-garou. Severus ne savait ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il avait vu, c'était qu'Harry s'était soudainement mis à courir en direction du lac. Que le loup l'avait rattrapé. Et qu'avant que le Serpentard n'ai pu sortir sa baguette, le monstre avait attaqué son ami à coup de…langue ? Et le pire, c'est qu'Harry semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

Depuis quand un sorcier sain d'esprit se marre alors qu'un loup-garou recouvre son visage de bave.

* * *

Lunard venait d'arrêter de léchouiller la figure de son louveteau. Celui-ci avait un grand sourire, et il ne put empêcher un grognement de satisfaction en le voyant. Il avait un louveteau ! Enfin !

Soudain, une odeur étrangère arriva jusqu'à lui. Non loin se tenait un autre être humain, mais celui-ci semblait trop tétaniser pour bouger. Une proie facile !

Pourtant, en s'approchant un peu, il se rendit compte de quelque chose d'étrange. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son louveteau sur l'humain. S'agissait-il de son compagnon ? Il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer si cela devait faire de la peine au nouveau membre de sa meute. De plus, son louveteau ne semblait pas avoir remarquer la présence de l'humain.

Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui paru logique. Il s'allongea à coté de son louveteau, posa sa tête sur ses genoux, et laissa ce dernier le caresser.

Il fut alors de nouveau interrompu par une autre odeur. Le chien qui était là à chaque pleine lune venait de l'approcher. Il ne savait pas où étaient les deux autres animaux, mais le chien, lui, était trop près. Il se releva et le menaça d'un grognement. Nul ne s'approchait de sa meute !

* * *

Sirius avait vu avec ses camarades la course du nouvel élève avec le loup. Etrangement, Lunard ne l'avait pas attaqué. Il avait joué avec lui comme il jouait avec eux d'habitude. Il n'avait pas non plus fait un geste envers Rogue. Alors que l'année précédente, il n'avait pas hésité à l'attaquer sauvagement.

Mais malgré ce comportement étrange, mieux ne valait pas pousser leur chance.

Remus n'avait mordu personne pour l'instant. Et Sirius avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte que ça reste ainsi. C'est pourquoi il avait commencé à s'avancer vers Lunard, espérant le distraire des deux humains.

Le loup n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier son intrusion. Et il ne dut qu'au nouveau Serpentard le fait que le loup ne lui saute pas dessus.

- Chut mon loup, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Lunard, il ne nous veut aucun mal ! N'est-ce pas le chien !

Sirius était là. Il s'avançait prudemment jusqu'au brun aux yeux verts, jusqu' à ce que celui-ci puisse le caresser à son tour.

Il ignorait ce qui se passait avec Lunard, mais il semblait avoir accepter le Serpentard. Il semblait même avoir accepter Rogue, qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce depuis que le chien s'était approché.

Sirius était soulagé. Le loup semblait enfin l'avoir accepté à ses cotés. Et il devait admettre que les caresses de Jedusor étaient fabuleuses. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ronronner.

Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. L'odeur de Jedusor était étrange. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le chien en lui était triste. Oui, profondément triste.

Puis il remarqua quelque chose sur la main qui le caressait. Une cicatrice.

_« Je ne dois pas mentir »_

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Torture. Et l'odeur qui se dégageait de cette cicatrice était la même qui se dégageait de tout le corps du Serpentard.

Une vérité frappa alors Sirius. Jedusor était recouvert de blessures.

* * *

Quand Harry rentra au château, il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait pu s'amuser avec Remus. Mais surtout, il avait réussit à caresser Sirius pendant une éternité. Il rêvait de pouvoir le faire quand celui-ci serait sous forme humaine.

Il sorti sa carte des maraudeurs et voulu vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Mais quelque chose était étrange. Un nom apparaissait en rouge. En haut de la tour d'astronomie. Alice Wexford.

Il se précipita à travers le chateau, montant les marches le plus vite possible. Ignorant que derrière lui, son futur professeur de potion le suivait à pas feutrés.

Quand il ouvrit à la volée la porte de la tour, il vit que la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas sauté. Malgré les larmes sur son visage, il pouvait voir d'où Neville tenait ses traits de visage.

Alice Wexford. Future Alice Londubat.

-Tu sais, commença Harry en signalant sa présence, ce n'est pas très prudent ce que tu fais. Je suppose que tu dois être sacrément désespérée pour en arriver là.

* * *

Severus aurait renifler de mépris face à cette tirade si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué dans le parc. Il avait alors décider de le suivre. Et quand il s'était mis à courir, il avait été plus qu'intrigué.

La fille Wexford voulait sauter. Une sang pur de Gryffondor. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien l'amener à une telle limite.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question, répliqua la rouge et or, tu es un Serpentard. Une Gryffondor de moins, ça devrait te réjouir !

- Ca ne répond toujours pas à ma question. Pourquoi tu veux sauter ?

- Mes parents ont signés un contrat de mariage avec un homme que je déteste. Voilà, t'es content !

- Mais toi, tu es amoureuse de Londubat.

Severus ne voyait absolument pas de quoi Harry parlait. Londubat et Wexford avaient beau être dans la même maison, ils ne se parlaient pas pour autant.

- Ca fait un an qu'on est ensemble, confia-t-elle. Mais personne n'est au courant. Ma famille veut me marier à un aristocrate français de sang pur. Cet homme est l'arrogance incarnée. Ma vie va être un véritable enfer.

Severus devait admettre qu'il plaignait la jeune fille. Mais était-ce vraiment suffisant pour vouloir s'ôter la vie. En même temps, c'était une Gryffondor.

-Et si je te disais, lui répondit Harry, que je peux te prouver qu'au final, tu finiras avec Londubat ? Tu abandonnerais l'idée de sauter ?

Là, Severus devait admettre qu'il était réellement intéressé.

- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? Tu va lire mon destin dans les étoiles, répliqua-t-elle sans humour.

-Non, répondit tranquillement Harry. Mais si tu veux, je peux te montrer des morceaux de ton avenir.

- Mon avenir ?

Harry avait alors sorti sa baguette, et l'avait pointé contre sa tempe. Severus voyait avec fascination un filet argenté sortir de du corps d'Harry pour se matérialiser.

Devant eux se tenait désormais un garçon un peu rondouillard, cherchant un crapaud. Puis apparu Mcgonagal, appelant un certain « Neville Londubat », avant que ne retentisse un puissant « GRYFFONDOR ». Ensuite le même garçon, un peu plus vieux, habillé d'un smoking et dansant avec magnifique jeune fille rousse. Et encore et toujours le même Gryffondor, ayant une excellente note en botanique, gagnant des duels face à des élèves de son age, discutant avec animation avec d'autres Gryffondors et une Serdaigle.

Alors qu'il regardait avec attention ces images, Severus ne put que constater à quel point le garçon ressemblait à la jeune fille qui voulait sauter.

- Tu es un voyant, murmura la jeune fille en descendant près d'Harry. Et lui, c'est…

- Ton futur fils, confirma Harry. Neville. Courageux, loyal. Ton fils, à toi et à Londubat.

- C'est pour ça que tu es monté, tu savais que j'allais sauter !

- Je savais que tu allais sauter, confirma Harry. Tout comme je sais que toi et Londubat allez vous marier. Alors ne déprimes plus. On va trouver une solution. Par contre, ce serait sympa si tu gardait mon don un secret. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir prédire l'avenir à tout Poudlard.

Severus se dépêcha de rejoindre les donjons avant qu'Harry ne le voie. Se ressassant milles questions sur les évènements de la soirée, il avait une seule réponse.

Harry était un voyant. Harry pouvait lire l'avenir.

Mais pourquoi était-il là ?

* * *

Un peu plus loin Sirius, James et Peter parlaient avec animation de la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer.

Fait numéro un : Le nouveau Serpentard avait été adopté par Lunard qui semblait le considérer comme un membre de sa meute.

Fait numéro deux : Sirius était persuadé que le garçon était recouvert de blessures. Il devait donc avoir été torturé.

Avec ce début de liste, ils ouvrirent la carte des Maraudeurs pour vérifier que le chemin était libre jusqu'à la salle commune...et restèrent stupéfaits face à ce qu'ils virent.

Fait numéro trois : Véritable nom du nouveau, Harry Tom POTTER Jedusor.

- Mais c'est pas possible, s'écria Sirius, c'est qui ce mec ?

**...A SUIVRE**

* * *

Bon, je sais, la fin est un peu sadique, et en plus il n'y a même pas de Lemon dans ce chapitre... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, **LEMON AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ( sauf que je n'ai pas préciser entre qui et qui)**.

**TOUS A VOS REVIEWS **


End file.
